Espinhos
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Shortfic]Uma vida turtuosa que leva a um caminho novo...Presente pra AngelloreXx[YoukoBotan]
1. Prólogo

_**- Espinhos -**_

_Prólogo_

Noite escura, pelas grades que me prendem posso ver o céu pontilhado de estrelas. Durante toda a minha vida eu sonhei em estar lá fora, observando aquele céu tão bonito sem grades à minha frente, mas, como diz meu dono, sonhos são para os tolos, e para onde eu vou não há lugar para eles.

Nesta terra de ninguém nós temos uma lei: Nunca se arrepender dos crimes que cometeu. E todos, de toda e qualquer classe devem obediência a essa lei.

De certa modo, posso até me classificar como um ser de sorte.

Quando nasci em uma família pobre, nunca tive irmão, pois meu pai morrera muito cedo. Desde pequena eu me acostumei a ver minha mãe sair à noite, os belos cabelos azuis presos, a boca pintada e um vestido mais curto do que o de costume. E todo o dia de manhã ela trazia algumas moedas, que deixava sobre a mesa para quando o cobrador aparecesse.

Naquela época eu não sabia o que a minha mãe ia fazer sempre que saía daquele jeito pelas ruas. Hoje eu sei.

Houve uma vez em que voltando da feira ela me viu mexendo nas suas pinturas, experimentando cores e testando em meu próprio rosto infantil. Nunca esquecerei a fúria em seus olhos, ela dizia que uma criança como eu nunca poderia usar aquele tipo de coisa. Que ironia heim mãe? Hoje em dia a pintura é uma parte essencial do meu trabalho.

Depois que a minha mãe morreu, eu fui vendida para tentar quitar as dívidas da família.

Como escrava eu nunca fiz muito sucesso, as pessoas queriam me comprar, ah sim elas queriam, mas nunca uma pessoa comum teria dinheiro suficiente para me ter. Eu era, como dizia o meu dono, uma jóia de rara beleza.

E por ter um preço tão alto acabava sobrando, eu cheguei a ser a mais velha das escravas, todas eram menininhas de nove, dez anos, enquanto que eu tinha quatorze.

Irritado com a demora para me vender meu dono praticamente me deu em troca de míseras duas moedas de ouro, e olha que o meu preço normal era sete!

Meu novo dono era um cara feio que dói, corcunda e de cabelos ralos e cinzentos, ele trabalhava em uma casa de dança, como costumava chamar. Lá eu aprendi a dançar com as outras escravas, aprendi a preparar bebidas para os homens que vinham escondidos de suas esposas desfrutar de nossos serviços, e aprendi a limpar o local após a festa, uma vez que era nova demais para servir aos homens, como as outras falavam.

Eu estava me acostumando com aquilo, tinha comida, casa, e poderia até considerar algumas daquelas mulheres minhas amigas. Mas a felicidade dura pouco não é verdade?

Era noite de casa lotada, eu estava servindo bebidas no bar quando ele se aproximou. Alto, cabelos negros, olhos profundos, que pareciam me despir a todo momento, disse que seu nome era Yomi e pediu a bebida mais cara da casa. Sete vezes.

"Senhor Yomi não!"

"Ah vamos menina, deixe de ser relutante, eu posso te mostrar coisa que você nunca sequer imaginou"

"Pare ou eu chamarei o segurança!"

"Então chama menina!"

Não consigo lembrar direito o que aconteceu, a pancada que levei na cabeça depois foi muito forte, mas eu me lembro muito bem de quando agarrei a faca usada para cortar limões e fiz um senhor corte que ia de um olho ao outro do senhor Yomi.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma baita dor de cabeça, logo percebi que não estava no meu quarto minúsculo nos fundos daquela espelunca, e sim em uma cela da prisão, vendo o sol nascer quadrado.

Acontece que o tal senhor Yomi era um dos subordinados de um poderoso ladrão, que por mero acaso era um dos melhores amigos do filho do rei. Quem diria que eu estaria me envolvendo com a parte mais pobre da realeza heim mãe?

Não houve julgamento para o meu caso, eles me condenaram direto à guilhotina.

No dia em questão os guardas amarraram um saco na minha cabeça e me guiaram para cima do que parecia um palanque, eu podia ouvir um pequeno aglomerado de gente gritando "Morre!". Eles me colocaram de joelhos, a cabeça sobre a madeira, e o barulho no vento passando pela lâmina em meus ouvidos.

Até que eu ouvi uma voz.

"Espere!"

Lembro que tentei olhar para frente, sem lembrar do saco em minha cabeça.

"Eu pago em ouro pelos crimes dessa menina"

Meia hora depois já estava sendo encaminhada para uma casa de banho. O que faz o poder do dinheiro não?

O homem que havia me comprado se chamava Kazuma Kuwabara, e fazia parte da guarda real. Eu até estranhei quando ele me disse aquilo, o que um homem daqueles fazia na guarda real? Lustrava sapatos? Mas depois de um tempo eu percebi que ele era um homem muito justo e bondoso.

Ele havia me comprado porque em alguns dias haveria uma festa no palácio, uma festa comemorando o aniversário de um dos amigos do filho do rei, e eu seria o presente.

Então eles me banharam e me vestiram, me cobriram de mimos e jóias, contornaram meus olhos rosados com um lápis preto e minha boca de vermelho-sangue, prenderam meus cabelos azuis claros em um rabo alto, adornando minha cabeça com ouro. Encheram meus punhos e tornozelos de pulseiras barulhentas. E por fim me colocaram diante de um espelho cujo moldura brilhava a prata.

E adivinhe, quem vi refletida naquele espelho cheia de ouro e maquiagem, não fui eu. Foi você mãe.

_Continua..._

Não se preocupem ô queridos leitores, a fic não terá mais de dois capítulos.

-

Querida, amada, meiga, fofa do meu heart! Essa fic é tua AngelloreXx, espero que goste!

o/o/ o /o zoz

Bjinhusss


	2. I

_**- Espinhos -**_

_I_

Noite quente. Naquela noite eu iria me apresentar diante do príncipe e ver se ele me aceitaria como um bom presente para seu amigo. Eu ainda me encontrava diante do espelho, esperando me acostumar com a imagem refletida nele. Ouvi alguém batendo na porta.

"Senhorita, está na hora" disse Kuwabara entrando, os botões dourados da sua farda reluzindo à lua da lua que banhava o quarto.

"Estou pronta" disse-lhe somente, desprendendo o olhar do espelho com muita dificuldade.

O guarda sorriu discretamente para mim ao ver a beleza natural de uma garota de dezesseis anos ser escondida embaixo de tanta pintura. Lembrei dos olhos de minha mãe quando ela me pegou mexendo em suas coisas. Será que era com aqueles olhos que ele me via? Uma criança que nunca poderia estar usando aquele tipo de coisa? Ou uma mulher que usava para esconder sua verdadeira face e beleza?

Caminhei até a porta onde Kazuma estava e as milhares pulseiras tilintaram suavemente. Agüentar aquele barulho em um percurso tão curto não era o problema, ruim era ter que agüentar aquele ruído irritante me perseguindo até a sala de jantar. A todo o momento eu sentia ganas de arrancar aquelas coisas e jogar longe, de preferência em Kazuma para que ele largasse aquela calma mortal.

"Tens amante Kazuma?" perguntei suavemente apenas para provocá-lo.

"Amante? Quer dizer um homem?" replicou ele sem olhar para trás, apesar de eu conseguir ouvir o tom divertido na voz dele.

"Isso mesmo"

"Não. O amigo do príncipe, aquele que você servirá de presente, aquele sim tem. Aos montes" disse ele rindo.

Senti o rosto arder com aquele comentário, então eu não passava de mais um objeto de prazer na coleção? Sinceramente acho que preferia continuar na guilhotina.

"O que mais você sabe sobre ele?" perguntei atrevidamente, pisando com cuidado naquele terreno minado

"O nome dele é Youko Kurama, acho que já deve ter ouvido falar nele"

Pronto. Agora sim eu estava entrando em desespero. Youko Kurama, o famoso ladrão do Makai, cujo subordinado eu ferira os olhos e deixara cego. Mas que beleza heim.

Minha mão tremia, fazendo as pulseiras fazerem ainda mais barulho do que o necessário.

E o aspecto hostil daquele lugar não ajudava em muita coisa, parecia aqueles castelos de histórias de terror que minha mãe me contava antes de dormir. E eu ainda tinha a impressão de que ia ver uma alma penada flutuando por aí, esse negócio de vida após a morte sempre me deixou morta de medo.

"A sala de jantar ainda é muito longe?" perguntei sem conseguir me controlar

"Por que perguntas? Não me diga que está com medo de um castelo velho como este"

"E se eu estiver?"

"Então você não terá a menor chance quando vir o castelo subterrâneo de Kurama" comentou ele parando em frente à duas altas e pesadas portas de madeira escura e velha.

"Como assim?" perguntei olhando as imensas costas à minha frente sem entender

"Você verá" disse ele sorrindo olhando para trás e piscando o olho para me dar confiança

Um enorme barulho de madeira arrastada preencheu o lugar e eu pude ver a suntuosa sala de jantar, toda decorada com aquela madeira escura igual à da porta. Nela se estendia uma longa mesa de jantar que fora recuada em nome da apresentação daquela noite. Minhas mãos suavam, assim como a minha nuca, e eu estava me sentindo imensamente desconfortável.

A iluminação era provida por castiçais sobre a mesa e tochas espalhadas pelas paredes. Tudo era perfeito, sem contar os criados que serviam a comida para a realeza com uma destreza impecável. Nunca se acharia servos daqueles em feiras como as que eu era vendida, não, aqueles servos eram filhos de comerciantes ricos que não tendo como pagar seus impostos vendiam os próprios filhos.

Kazuma segurou meu braço com firmeza com sua mão grande e pesada e me guiou para o centro da sala, me deixando bem em frente ao rei e ao seu filho.

O rei era um homem bonito, seus cabelos brancos eram longos e lisos e os caninos afiados apareciam rapidamente quando ele abocanhava um novo peço de javali exposto em uma travessa de prata. O príncipe por sua vez tinha um ar mais jovial, seus cabelos negros eram curtos e os olhos achocolatados brincalhões, ele sorriu para mim e piscou, assim como tinha feito Kazuma, mas estranhamente senti que não era para me dar confiança como da outra vez.

"Cuidado com o príncipe, ele descartou cinco escravas antes de você" sussurrou Kazuma entre dentes segurando meu braço com mais força para me alertar.

"E o que acontece se eu for descartada?" perguntei sem parar de sorrir para a mesa que tinha todos os olhos voltados para mim, analisando cada mínimo pedaço do meu corpo

"Você terá o mesmo fim das outras" respondeu Kazuma sorrindo para mim e soltando meu braço "A morte pela forca"

Meus olhos claros se arregalaram durante um breve momento e eu engoli minha saliva com dificuldade. Já havia visto um enforcamento, e ele não era _glamuroso_ quanto uma execução pela guilhotina, que era rápida e indolor.

Quando eu estava na casa de dança as meninas haviam me ensinado uma coisa, na forca são executadas apenas dois tipos de pessoas: as com sorte, que quando o alçapão era aberto quebravam o pescoço e não sentiam muita dor, e as sem sorte, que ficavam balançando os pés enquanto a corda em volta de seu pescoço cortava o suprimento de ar dos seus pulmões fazendo a pessoa esbugalharem os olhos e mudar de cor, a pessoa morria lenta e dolorosamente.

Sem perceber, meus olhos haviam se fixado em um ponto qualquer, perdida em pensamentos, foi quando ouvi a voz forte e rouca do rei chamando minha atenção. Levantei apressadamente o olhar e me lembrei diante de quem eu estava. Fiz uma reverência exatamente como minha mãe havia me ensinado e fixei meus olhos no chão, esperando que ele me ordenasse o que fazer.

"Sabe cantar escrava?" perguntou ele limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa, sem desprender os olhos do chão.

"Sabe dançar?" perguntou ele impaciente. Isso realmente tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

Acenei que sim com a cabeça. O rei ergueu as mãos e bateu palmas, fazendo alguns vassalos entrarem carregando instrumentos rústicos.

Ao som das notas eu movimentava meu corpo, tentando não me intimidar com as exclamações invejosas das mulheres presentes no aposento, com certeza eram esposas de nobres da corte do rei, ou até mesmo as concubinas do próprio.

Eu podia sentir o olhar do jovem príncipe sobre mim, não só dele como de todos. Lembrei-me do que Kazuma havia dito, nunca, jamais eu poderia confiar naquele príncipe, ainda mais quando minha vida estava em jogo. Minha existência podia ser miserável, mas eu ainda nutria esperanças de um dia ser livre. E eu iria ser, custe o que custasse.

Que ironia. As meninas da casa de dança tinham me ensinado seus movimentos por pura diversão, e agora eu estava ali, mais longe do que qualquer uma delas poderia chegar algum dia.

Cessou. A música parou e eu também. Meu rosto agora estava vermelho, minha respiração descompassada e minhas mãos ainda não haviam parado de tremer.

E dentro daquele estupor geral que dominava os espectadores veio um leve ruído de mãos se encontrando. Virei o rosto em tempo de ver perto da porta por onde eu entrara um homem alto, de pele pálida e cabelos negros, seus olhos violeta brilhavam contra a luz das tochas e ele sorria.

"Bravo" disse simplesmente sem parar de bater as palmas das mãos vagarosamente

"Kuronue! O que fazes aqui? A festa será apenas em nove dias!" exclamou o príncipe se levantando abruptamente e indo até o homem parando à porta e cumprimentá-lo.

"Decidi vir ver como estão sendo os preparativos, as festas do seu castelo são as mais famosas, quis descobrir o segredo" brincou o homem alto sorrindo divertido.

"Ora se não é o fiel escudeiro de Kurama, venha Kuronue junte-se a nós" convidou o rei apoiando o queixo com a mão e observando a figura altiva se aproximar da mesa junto com seu filho.

Eu olhei para os lados procurando Kazuma, eu precisava saber se já estava liberada para voltar para o meu quarto, que, diga-se de passagem, era o mais belo aposento em que eu já dormira em toda a minha vida.

Enquanto eu procurava Kazuma meu olhar se encontrou com o de Kuronue. O príncipe estava falando sobre mim, dizendo que eu seria o presente de Kurama e que a festa seria inesquecível, e mesmo ouvindo tudo aquilo eu não conseguia prestar atenção. As palavras do príncipe entravam por um ouvido e saíam por outro e meus olhos simplesmente não conseguiam deixar os de Kuronue.

"Venha, você já fez sua parte" disse Kazuma segurando meu braço novamente e me arrastando para fora, para longe daqueles olhos.

"Saí-me bem?" perguntei já um pouco longe da sala de jantar

"Para uma novata foi razoável" ele hesitou um pouco, mas continuou com o mesmo tom firme "Se quiser sobreviver na casa de Kurama vai ter que melhorar muito"

"Por que você fala como se eu fosse uma qualquer? Eu confio no meu taco!" exclamei exaltada, aqueles olhares de admiração lá atrás depois que eu havia terminado de dançar provavam que eu era boa.

"O importante não é o quanto você é boa, e sim o que o Kuronue acha de você" disse Kazuma com um tom de quem reprova.

"O Kuronue? Por quê?"

"Porque ele é o braço direito no Kurama, se você quiser ter uma boa vida lá, é bom cair nas graças do Kuronue rapidinho"

Kazuma estava me guiando por um caminho diferente do que quando eu tinha ido em direção à sala de jantar, era um corredor mais bonito, mais cheio de tapeçarias, com menos aspecto assustador.

"É bom que saiba, Kuronue não gosta das amantes do Kurama"

"E por que não? Não ele mesmo que as seleciona?"

"É por isso mesmo. Para ele, o Kurama está em um pedestal, onde nenhuma mulher poderá jamais chegar. Por isso as mulheres daquele lugar não vivem muito"

Meus olhos se arregalaram, não era possível, eu tinha tido todo aquele trabalho para impressionar o príncipe e o rei para assim escapar da forca e agora me vinha mais essa? Será que teria de passar a vida inteira a bajular pessoas só para manter a minha cabeça acima do pescoço?

"Chegamos" anunciou Kazuma parando em frente a uma porta muito bonita, também da mesma madeira escura que decorava a sala de jantar.

"Que lugar é este?" perguntei temendo que a resposta fosse a mesma que eu imaginava.

"Este é o quarto que Kuronue usa quando vem ao castelo. Não se esqueça: Passar por Kuronue pode significar uma vida tranqüila, ou não"

Ele abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro sem muito cuidado. Eu ainda tentei murmurar um "obrigada" mas duvido que ele tenha me ouvido.

O quarto estava vazio, óbvio, Kuronue continuava no jantar. O aposento era duas vezes o tamanho do meu e triplamente mais rico. A cama era gigantesca e o dossel acima tinha uma cor púrpura que lembrava a cor dos olhos de Kuronue, belos e misteriosos.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo esperei, mas lembro que foi muito tempo. Tanto que já nem conseguia mais controlar meus bocejos. Olhei para os lados, não havia ninguém lá, que mal faria deitar um pouco antes de Kuronue chegar?

Aquela era a cama mais macia em que eu já havia deitado, a mais cheirosa também. Passei a mão debaixo dos travesseiros e encontrei algumas folhas aromáticas que habilidosamente surrupiei. Aquilo era um truque que as meninas da casa de dança haviam me ensinado, sempre tinha algum idiota que colocava a roupa íntima debaixo do travesseiro, pois era lá que guardavam o dinheiro, e as meninas sempre afanavam algumas moedas. Aquela era o principal motivo de riso nas conversas dos dias de folga.

Deitei de lado para não estragar o penteado, meus olhos pesavam, mas eu os obrigava a ficarem abertos. De vez em quando balançava as pulseiras para acabar não dormindo, até que ouvi o som da pesada porta de madeira sendo empurrada.

De costas para ela eu não pude ver o rosto do homem que acabara de entrar, mas pude ouvir perfeitamente quando ele suspirou e disse: "Ócios do ofício". Ele caminhou pelo quarto e passou por mim como se a cama nem existisse, parou em frente à janela e ficou observando sua respiração condensar no vidro.

"Quantos anos você tem?" perguntou ele sem olhar para mim

Perguntei-me internamente como ele sabia que eu estava acordada, então me dei conta que minha imagem estava refletida na janela que ele estivera olhando até então.

"Dezesseis"

"Sabe ler ou escrever?"

"Não"

"Imaginei isso. Já trabalhou com medicamentos?"

"Não, mas sei fazer curativos"

Kuronue se virou para mim e eu vi seus olhos correrem pelo meu corpo, mas não era o olhar que eu estava acostumada a receber, nos olhos de Kuronue não havia desejo. Sentei-me na cama fofa e as pulseiras em meus punhos tilintaram.

"Já viu um homem morto?"

"Já sim senhor"

"Já tocou em um?"

Balancei a cabeça negativamente com força. Não gostava nem de me lembrar de quando vi um homem morto próximo à minha casa quando era pequena, a os guardas do rei o haviam matado e jogado seu corpo próximo às valas, nunca vou esquecer aquele cheiro horrível.

"És virgem?"

"Sim senhor"

"Humf, agora deram para achar que nosso castelo é jardim de infância" praguejou Kuronue em voz alta e caminhando até o final do quarto, para depois voltar de onde viera e ficar nesse percurso por um bom tempo.

"Já teve algum outro contato sexual?" voltou a perguntar parando por um momento e me encarando com seriedade.

"Não senhor"

"Era só o que faltava! Uma escrava inexperiente!"

"Desculpe-me senhor" murmurei olhando para baixo, tudo estava dando errado naquela noite, com certeza eu não seria aprovada pelo senhor Kuronue e seria entregue direto à forca.

"Não, não precisa se desculpar" disse ele em um tom mais baixo que o anterior e esfregando os olhos com a mão "Eu é que lhe devo desculpas minha jovem".

Ele se aproximou da cama e sentou-se ao meu lado, trazendo meu rosto de encontro ao seu peito e abraçando minhas costas. No hesitei em afundar meu rosto no peito dele, nem em deixar transparecer a minha angústia. Ele afagou meus cabelos azuis, sentindo a maciez dos fios.

"É realmente uma bela cor" murmurou ele pensativo "Não me lembro de nenhuma outra que tenha tão belos cabelos"

Senti-me intimidada com o comentário, então era só isso que era belo em mim para Kuronue? Soltei-o quase imediatamente e ainda murmurei um obrigada sem muita convicção.

"Você já amou?" perguntou ele tateando os bolsos à procura de alguma coisa

"Não senhor"

"Sabe ao menos o que é isso?"

"Não senhor"

"Já foi amada?"

"Imagino que não senhor"

"Então não haverá problema, não se preocupe com isso. O amor só serve para provocar sofrimento, e não é isso que você quer não é? Você não quer mais sofrer, ou quer?"

"Não senhor"

De um dos bolsos ele retirou uma lâmina bastante fina e brilhante. Com a mão livre ele segurou meu tornozelo repleto de pulseiras e com a outra abriu um corte na pele branca, deixando o sangue vermelho-vivo escorrer.

"Ai! Por que fez isso?" exclamei depois que ele soltou minha perna puxando ela para perto e verificando a profundidade do ferimento

"Estou salvando a sua pele, pequena" respondeu ele

Com o indicador Kuronue espalhou o sangue pelo lençol branco no qual eu havia me sentado, espalhou até formar uma grande mancha vermelha que se destacava de todo o resto.

"A partir de agora, se alguém lhe perguntar se és virgem deverá responder que não, e este lençol será a sua prova. Entendeu bem?"

"Sim senhor" murmurei segurando o tornozelo com as duas mãos, sem que isso impedisse meu sangue de correr.

"Pegue isso e dê um jeito nesse tornozelo" ordenou ele puxando um lenço igualmente branco e me estendendo "Hoje você dormirá aqui, e nos próximos nove dias não deverá sair do quarto e nem falar com ninguém. Entendeu?"

"Sim senhor" concordei sem olhá-lo

"E tire essas malditas pulseiras"

Nove dias. Isso significava que eu fora aceita, que não seria enviada à forca. Nove dias, precisava sobreviver por mais nove dias.

_Continua..._

* * *

/o/

Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Vocês não sabem como eles me deixam feliz!

Próximo capítulo terá o tio Kuri para a alegria geral da nação

Bjusss


	3. II

_**- Espinhos -**_

_II_

"Doente?"

O sacolejar da carruagem me deixava enjoada, e aquela espécie de véu sobre o meu rosto parecia me asfixiar. As pulseiras e as roupas mínimas foram substituídas por um longo vestido que me era estranho e que nunca tinha visto nenhuma mulher usar antes. Ele me cobria por inteiro e a barra da saia se arrastava pelo chão quando eu caminhava.

Eu estava sentada de frente para Kuronue, mas ele estava mexendo em alguns papéis e não me dava atenção.

"Como assim doente?" tornei a perguntar, praticamente implorando para que ele falasse comigo.

"Doente, só isso" respondeu ele seco sem desviar os olhos dos papéis em seu colo.

Encarei aquele rosto impassível e branco como se nunca o tivesse realmente notado. O que ele me dizia só poderia ser classificado como devaneio, não podia ser sério.

"Mas você disse ao príncipe que..."

"Menti. Vai me dizer que nunca fez isso na vida?" disse ele ríspido erguendo os olhos rapidamente para logo depois voltar a abaixá-los.

Uma mentira. Tudo aquilo era apenas uma mentira. Eu deveria ter desconfiado.

Os nove dias que precisava passar trancada em meu quarto foram abreviados, pois Kuronue tinha dito ao príncipe que Youko Kurama não poderia comparecer à festa já que precisava cuidar de negócios em outro reino, mas que agradecia em nome dele e levaria seu presente para Gandara com os cumprimentos do rei e de seu filho.

Yusuke não gostou muito, claro, mas não seria ele a causar problemas com o braço direito de Kurama. O príncipe não era burro, causar problemas com Kuronue é o mesmo que jogar um ovo em Kurama e rir da brincadeira.

Assim, todas as dançarinas, cantoras, comidas e bebidas que o príncipe tinha arrumado foram parar na lata do lixo. Um desperdício se quer minha opinião. Enquanto o povo morre de fome o príncipe joga comida no lixo.

Olhei pela janela e vi a paisagem correr sob meus olhos, o lugar onde eu nasci e havia passado toda a minha vida estava ficando para trás. Eu estava deixando meu passado para trás como eu sempre quis fazer.

Então por que eu não estava feliz?

Apoiei o queixo na palma da mão por cima do véu e suspirei.

"Adeus mãe"

_------_

"Acorde. Nós chegamos" ordenou Kuronue com a voz gélida.

Remexi-me um pouco no banco onde estivera cochilando sentada. Ainda não consigo acreditar que fui capaz de dormir com aquele maldito troço sacolejando.

Aceitei a mão de um criado e saltei para fora, sentindo o ar gelado da noite em meu rosto coberto. Mas não tive tempo de aproveitar aquela brisa como gostaria. Logo Kuronue já tinha ordenado que me levassem para dentro do castelo e me deixassem pronta para o jantar.

Uns dois criados vieram até mim e me tomaram as mãos, me guiando para a passagem subterrânea. Perguntei-me como alguém poderia sobreviver ali, o túnel por onde me lavaram era de terra batida, eu podia ver com clareza os pingos de água que caiam do teto formando estalagmites e estalactites. Se bem que eu nunca poderia diferenciar uma da outra.

Eles entraram comigo em um lugar apertado que parecia uma caixa e que brilhava como metal. Após apertar algumas placas e deixá-las brilhantes a caixa de metal começou a cair. Juro que me apavorei na hora, apertei os olhos com força e rezei como nunca tinha rezado antes. Aquilo só podia ser coisa do demônio.

E terminou tão de repente como começou, quando dei por mim os dois criados estavam me empurrando para fora da caixa de metal direto nas mãos de mais um bando de criadas muito bem arrumadas e perfumadas.

Sem me dizer nada elas foram me empurrando por corredores que também brilhavam como metal até pararem todas diante de uma larga porta. Do lado desta também havia uma pequena caixinha cheia de placas com rabiscos em cima. Uma delas apertou as placas rapidamente e para minha grande surpresa a porta à minha frente se abriu, revelando um enorme aposento lotado de mulheres de todos os tipos. Esse aposento era ricamente decorado com tecidos finos e objetos caros, e cheirava muito melhor do que aquelas ervas que eu recolhera de debaixo do travesseiro do senhor Kuronue.

As criadas me empurram para dentro e logo mais mulheres se juntaram às outras. Todas gritando alto e falando em uma língua que eu não entendia. Uma delas, acho que era a tal que apertara as placas e que também era a mais afoita, me puxou pelas mãos até uma sala mais reservada onde poucas mulheres entraram, deixando as outras histéricas do outro lado da porta.

Elas me despiram e me banharam. Vestiram em mim um belo vestido de cor clara que ressaltava a palidez de minha pele. Encheram meu rosto com uma pintura espessa que pesava um pouco depois de pronta e prenderam meus cabelos em um coque alto. E mais uma vez estava pronta para ser exposta como um canário em sua gaiola dourada.

As criadas me empurraram mais uma vez para a sala repleta de mulheres que falavam em voz alta nas mais diversas línguas. Algumas me olharam torto outras apenas me ignoraram, mas era claro que minha chegada fora bastante especulada, era bastante claro para mim que todas elas me odiavam.

Permaneci em pé durante algum tempo, apenas embasbacada com a exótica variedade de mulheres presentes, eram tantas que eu mal podia contar nos dedos. E todas eram lindas, sem exceções. Tinham algumas que pareciam ser mais velhas e outras que eram novas de mais, mas nenhuma delas parecia triste. Muito pelo contrário. Mais do que nunca quis poder entender pelo menos uma língua estrangeira, queria tanto saber do que elas falavam.

De repente senti uma mão gelada fechar-se em meu pulso, virei no ato e sob meus olhos percebi um homem forte, porém muito baixo.

"Acompanhe-me" sibilou ele me encarando friamente com os olhos amendoados.

Concordei com a cabeça e logo vi o homem se afastar discretamente, tratei de segui-lo sem chamar muita atenção, mas era meio impossível fazê-lo sem que as mulheres do aposento que me observavam vissem onde eu ia, e é claro, falassem sobre isso.

O homem me guiou por uma porta estreita que não parecia ser muito usada e desprendia um forte cheiro acre de mofo.

"Onde está me levando?" perguntei enquanto escondia a boca com a mão para evitar que o cheiro chegasse a meus pulmões.

"Para o jantar sua tola" respondeu ele desdenhosamente sem nem ao menos olhar para mim.

O jantar. Mas eu pensava que o jantar no castelo de Youko Kurama fosse ser igual ao do rei, com uma mesa gigantesca, uma corte maior ainda, comida aos montes, música, essas coisas sabe?

Ele estancou em frente a uma outra porta que também parecia mofada e parecia estar apodrecendo aos poucos por falta de uso. Eu espiei por cima do cabelo espetado e negro do homem, naquela porta também havia pequenas placas brilhantes, mas essas não continham nada escrito em sua superfície. Ele apertou algumas e logo uma grossa fumaça se desprendeu indicando que a porta estava se abrindo para cima.

Tossindo violentamente eu consegui ver mal e porcamente quando ele entrou sem receio na fumaça. Muito a contragosto eu o segui, protegendo o rosto com os braços. Aos poucos consegui distinguir o belo aposento em que me encontrava. Ele estava repleto de tapeçarias e vasos de plantas que eu não conhecia. Flores das mais diversas espécies escalavam o teto entrelaçadas em trepadeiras, e havia uma enorme e repolhuda flor violeta em um canto que parecia ressonar.

"Hiei" ouvi uma voz cavernosa chamando o homem em minha frente e chamando a minha atenção.

"Mestre" respondeu o homem chamado Hiei se virando na direção da voz e abaixando-se até encostar o joelho no chão.

Também me virei para o lugar da onde provinha a voz, mas seu dono estava oculto por várias camadas de tecidos coloridos que desciam do dossel. Vários canos prateados se encontravam sob aqueles tecidos, mas eu não fazia idéia da serventia deles.

"Traga-a até aqui" pediu a voz provocando-me um calafrio.

Sem precisar ouvir a ordem novamente Hiei voltou até mim e me puxou pelo pulso em direção ao enorme dossel de tecidos coloridos. Eu estava tão abobada com a situação que sequer me dignei a resistir. Minha curiosidade em saber quem era o dono daquela voz era maior do que meu medo.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa mestre?" perguntou Hiei ao me forçar a parar a não mais que alguns centímetros dos tecidos.

"Não. Pode retirar-se".

Sem nem ousar mover-me pude ouvir os passos de Hiei se distanciando. Queria tanto poder ir com ele, segui-lo para fora daquele quarto, mas havia alguma coisa na respiração que vinha de trás dos tecidos que me deixava em alerta. Eu queria muito saber qual era a aparência daquele homem.

"Venha" ordenou ele suavemente.

Não me movi, estava paralisada pelo medo, eu não tinha coragem para retroceder e muito menos para ir à diante.

"Venha para aonde eu possa vê-la" ordenou ele novamente num tom um pouco mais alto.

Temerosamente eu ergui a mão e alcancei a abertura e um dos tecidos vivamente coloridos, avancei um pouco mais e alcancei o outro. Aos poucos pude começar a distinguir uma forma humanóide sentada, com uma grande sombra saindo pelo ombro.

Encostei a ponta dos dedos no último tecido sobreposto, aquilo era o que me separava dele, aquele fino pedaço de pano me separava do maior ladrão da história. Hesitei.

"Não tenha medo" sussurrou ele perigosamente, aparentando estar se divertindo horrores com meus movimentos incertos.

Encontrei a abertura do tecido e o afastei um pouco rápido demais. Estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber quem era de fato Youko Kurama, o maior ladrão que já existiu.

Mas nada, nem mesmo os meus piores pesadelos, poderiam ter me preparado para o que eu via sob meus olhos.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com certeza e minhas mãos tremeram. Eu sempre havia imaginado Kurama como um homem belíssimo que conseguia conquistar tudo o que desejava.

Mas quem estava diante de mim naquele momento não poderia ser Kurama.

Doente.

Sim, Youko Kurama estava doente, e só agora olhando para ele é que eu finalmente pude compreender as palavras de Kuronue.

Youko Kurama estava morrendo.

Minhas pernas finas não resistiram ao choque e eu acabei caindo sentada no mesmo lugar. Meus olhos se fixavam naquele rosto cavernoso e profundo, com enormes olheiras sob os olhos opacos. A pele estava esticada sobre os ossos, ele estava muito mais magro do que o aceitável, estava raquítico. O tudo que eu achei que saísse de seu ombro estava preso em suas costas, e por ele corria um líquido espesso que não soube distinguir.

"O que foi?" perguntou ele abrindo um sorriso fino que tornou seu rosto ainda mais parecido com uma caveira "Acaso sentes nojo de mim?".

Ele inclinou o corpo na minha direção, me forçando a recuar alguns centímetros e encostar nos tecidos coloridos.

"Responda-me" ordenou ele fixando os grandes e amarelos olhos em mim.

"Sim! Sim senhor!" exclamei com força para logo depois fechar os olhos e virar o rosto esperando minha punição por tal ousadia.

"Ao menos é sincera" comentou ele suavemente retomando a posição original e suspirando.

Ele não iria me punir? Não iria me condenar à forca, à guilhotina ou alguma coisa parecida? Ele não iria _revidar_?

Lentamente voltei meus olhos para sua figura, ele aparentava estar muito doente há dias, sua respiração era lenta e era acompanhada por um leve ruído metálico. Ele, Youko Kurama, estava totalmente vulnerável. Ele estava definhando.

"Kuronue me contou..." começou ele olhando para um ponto distante de mim parecendo buscar as palavras que precisava "... Que sabes fazer curativos".

Seus olhos buscaram os meus numa velocidade que me inibiu, mas mesmo assim concordei com a cabeça.

"Essa doença que assola meu corpo..." ele ergue os próprios punhos e olhou-os com desprezo "... Provoca-me muitos ferimentos". Com alguma dificuldade e se apoiando temerosamente no chão ele ergueu-se altivamente, fazendo o tubo em suas costas balançar suavemente e segui-lo. Ele se encaminhou para os tecidos que ficavam atrás de onde ele estivera antes. Ele olhou para mim uma última vez e sorriu suavemente.

Meu choque ao ver aquele sorriso foi maior do que quando o vi propriamente dito, seu sorriso era tão sereno, tão magnificamente belo que me acuava, parecia-me que aquele sorriso me dizia com todas as letras que eu era um ser imundo perto dele.

"Presumo que tenha visto o meu harém" disse ele suavemente com uma leve ponta de desdém "Assim como deve ter constatado que tenho amantes o suficiente".

Amantes o suficiente.

O que diabos ele queria dizer com aquilo? Que eu não era boa o bastante para ser sua concubina? Que era a ralé?

"Não deve preocupar-se em ser ou não molestada. Neste castelo você servirá a mim apenas como uma enfermeira" continuou ele mesmo vendo em meus olhos o efeito de suas palavras sobre o meu orgulho.

"Aprenderá a cultivar ervas medicinais e remédio. E tomarei as medidas necessárias para que você aprenda a ler e a escrever".

Ele saiu após dizer isso sem nem se importar comigo. Mesmo decrépito aquele homem ainda fazia questão de machucar o amor próprio dos outros para assim se sentir melhor.

Mas mesmo sentindo extrema raiva daquele ser pútrido não consegui soterrar o sentimento de admiração que crescia dentro de mim.

Ao redor daquele homem pairava uma espécie de névoa espessa que me impedia de enxergá-lo, impedia-me de entendê-lo.

Eu estava curiosa, como alguém poderia ter aquela aura mesmo tendo a sombra da morte ao seu redor? Como alguém conseguia sorrir, sabendo que teria uma morte lenta e dolorosa?

A forca parecia bastante tentadora agora.

Era o que minha mãe disse-me certa vez: "Respeite o que não compreendes".

_Continua..._

* * *

Mil perdões, eu sei que prometi fazer só dois capítulos, mas não consegui fazer do encontro ao fim direto. Ainda não possuo essa capacidade única.

Então, próximo é o ultimo, prometo.

"

Bjuss


	4. III

_**- Espinhos -**_

_III_

"Não faça isso. Vai matar a planta, sua estúpida".

Meu rosto tornou-se rubro, mas ainda assim não levantei o olhar para aquele que me repreendia.

Passaram-se vários dias desde meu primeiro encontro com Kurama, mas eu ainda sentia calafrios ao avistar aqueles olhos amarelados. Por isso sempre evitava encará-lo, por mais que meu orgulho se ferisse com isso.

Logo após o encontro fui transferida da ala das mulheres onde estava a maioria das amantes de Kurama. Eles me mandaram para um quarto próximo aos aposentos de Kurama já que eu era sua enfermeira.

E que bela enfermeira eu fui me tornar não? Minha habilidade com plantas era quase nula, eu sequer conseguir fazer uma erva daninha florescer. Por mais que eu tentasse aquilo parecia simplesmente ir contra mim, era como se eu nunca pudesse ser capaz de fazer uma única coisa certa na vida.

Eu percebia que Kurama estava cada vez mais desapontado comigo. No início ele demonstrava isso por meios suspiros exasperados, e algum gesto contido. Mas com o passar do tempo ele já começara a me xingar, a se referir a mim por nomes pejorativos.

Eu ficava calada quando isso acontecia, os olhos baixos para que ele não visse transparecer neles a repugnância que eu sentia por aquele ser hediondo.

"Viu? É assim que este corte deve ser feito. Se cortar muito perto dos espinhos a infusão dessa erva torna-se um veneno mortal" disse ele exasperado como se saber daquilo era a minha obrigação.

Recolhi a planta em um lenço branco como ele havia me ensinado nos primeiros dias. Ele se ergueu com alguma dificuldade por causa das pernas extremamente finas e frágeis e esperou que eu fizesse o mesmo para que pudesse apoiar-se em meu ombro para caminhar entre as plantas do jardim.

"Acho que nunca perguntei seu nome, não é mesmo pequena?" perguntou ele após um tempo caminhando lentamente.

"Não senhor"

"Então me diga, qual o seu nome?"

"Eu me chamo Botan, senhor"

Ele parou de andar no ato. E como eu não percebi isso continuei caminhando. Quando dei por mim a mão em meu ombro havia sumido e pude ouvir o som surdo de alguma coisa caindo sobre as plantas.

"Senhor!" exclamei voltando-me para ele e vendo-o caído sentado ao chão "Como fui tola, perdoe-me!"

Ele encarou meus olhos, aqueles que eu por tantas vezes tentei esconder, os mesmos que eu nunca quis que ele visse. Ele percebeu quando eu voltei a tentar escondê-los, virando meu rosto para o lado.

Sua mão fina encontrou meu queixo, e virou-o em sua direção para restabelecer o contato entre os olhos.

E ele sorriu. Mas não como da outra vez. Esse sorriso era mais genuíno, mais tranqüilo.

"Não tem problema, pequena peônia"

Eu tenho certeza que naquela hora parei de respirar. Meus joelhos cederam e eu caí ajoelhada em frente a ele. Senti meu rosto arder e minhas mãos tremerem.

Eu estava encantada por suas palavras gentis que contrastavam com sua aparência grotesca.

Eu estava apaixonada por aquele monstro.

_------_

Mais dias se passaram desde a minha chegada. Todas as mulheres do palácio não eram autorizadas a sair para a superfície. Logo então era impossível saber se era dia ou noite lá fora, uma vez que dentro do palácio tudo reluzia a metal.

Minha rotina se resumia a dormir, estudar, fazer curativos para os cada vez mais freqüentes machucados de Kurama – que, diga-se de passagem, eu não fazia idéia de onde surgiam, uma vez que ele não saía de seu quarto – e colher ervas. Fui privada de todo o convívio social. Não que fizesse falta, mas é que eu apenas gostaria de compartilhar com alguém como era se sentir enamorada de um ser grotesco como aquele youkai.

Marquei a página onde estava e fechei o livro. Não conseguia continuar tentando decifrar aqueles desenhos de sons com a cabeça tão cheia quanto a minha.

Havia dias em que o que eu mais queria, era não acordar. Morrer durante a noite.

Eu sei que isso soa um tanto covarde. Um tanto patético. Mas por vários dias aquele era o meu único desejo.

Uma morte sem dor.

Mas aquilo nunca aconteceria. Eu não tinha tanta sorte.

Com o passar do tempo fui percebendo que Kurama já não me xingava mais. Talvez estivesse cansado de me minimizar, eu pensei.

Mas estava errada. Deus como eu estava errada. Teria cortado os dedos fora apenas para que alguém mentisse para mim e dissesse que eu estava certa. Mas como eu não via ninguém além de Kurama era difícil de tal coisa ocorrer.

Acordei à noite com a garganta seca, minha jarra de água estava vazia e a fonte de água limpa mais próxima ficava dentro do quarto de Kurama. Não eu achasse aquilo um problema, ainda devia ser noite e ele certamente estava lá pelo sétimo sono.

Pé ante pé adentrei os aposentos de meu mestre. Avistei em meio à penumbra do quarto as águas cristalinas que corriam silenciosamente da boca de leão de pedra. Segurei a jarra de barro firmemente e dei uma corridinha até a fonte.

Foi depois de encher a jarra que notei uma coisa estranha. Forcei os ouvidos para tentar captar algum som. Mas não ouvi nada. E isso era o estranho.

Por estar conectado a tantos tubos, toda vez que Kurama respirava produzia uma leve som metálico, como se batessem com uma colher de cristal em uma chapa de ferro.

Mas lá estava eu, no meio do quarto de Kurama, segurando uma jarra pesada por causa da água, e não ouvia sequer um farfalhar de tecidos.

Foi então que uma idéia me ocorreu. E se Youko Kurama tivesse morrido enquanto dormia?

Minha respiração falhou. Mesmo não querendo eu o amava. Se agora ele estava morto, eu não tinha mais nada. Nada. Não tinha casa, família, amigos, inimigos, propriedades, amor-próprio, orgulho. Nada.

Deixei que a jarra de barro se espatifasse no chão, mas nem sequer ouvi seu barulho. Estava preocupada demais em chegar próximo ao leito de Kurama para pensar nisso.

Afastei os véus coloridos apressadamente, atrás deles eu podia ver uma forma difusa. Cheguei aos últimos véus e só então pude distinguir as formas sobre o leito de Kurama.

Se por algum momento eu achei que Kurama estivesse morto, novamente não podia estar mais errada. Ele não só estava vivo como em excelente forma.

Certa vez ouvi que Kuronue achava que Kurama estava em um pedestal. Onde mulher alguma podia jamais chegar ¹. O que estava diante de meus olhos provava isso.

Aos poucos fui recuando. Os sons fracos e os gemidos estrangulados feriam meus ouvidos. Não que eu nunca os tivesse ouvido – muito pelo contrário – mas é que ouvi-los sair da boca fina e ressequida de Kurama me deixava desesperada.

Eu queria silenciá-lo. Nunca mais ter que ouvir aqueles sons. Eu sabia que se não fizesse aquilo acabaria por enlouquecer.

_------_

"Dormiu demais pequena peônia?" perguntou Kurama venenosamente ao me avistar horas mais tarde.

"Não senhor. Sequer fechei os olhos." respondi seca.

"Então devo pensar que seu atraso se deve a pura preguiça?" perguntou ele com seu veneno matutino a todo vapor.

"Se assim quiser pensar senhor." respondi sem encará-lo e colocando a água fresca na bacia de pedra.

Eu sequer conseguia erguer os olhos, tamanha era a minha repugnância. Empurrei a bacia até os pés dele os lavei delicadamente como sempre. Tocando a pele ressequida e fria tentando fazer parecer que nada havia mudado.

Era estranho como perto dele eu me sentia estranhamente grande e gorda, mesmo sabendo que já era bastante magra.

"Você estudou à noite?" perguntou ele notando o silêncio que se instalara e falando como se eu fosse a culpada por ele.

"Não senhor. Lembrei de uma coisa que não me permitiu ter a calma para estudar." respondi honestamente.

"Entendo. Então dar-lhe-ei tarefas redobradas hoje para se redimir." comentou Kurama como se falasse para si mesmo.

Engoli em seco. Aquele era um preço pequeno a se pagar. Pelo menos era o que eu achava.

"Senhor Kurama, posso fazer-lhe um pedido?" perguntei timidamente após secar os pés frágeis dele.

"Um pedido?" replicou ele estranhando.

"Sim. Sabe o que é hoje faz vinte e dois dias que aprendi a decifrar desenhos..."

"Ler." interrompeu-me ele em tom irônico.

"Isso. Então pensei... E-eu imaginei... S-se o senhor não gostaria de compartilhar esta celebração comigo esta noite." finalizei nervosa, esfregando as mãos às costas.

"'Compartilhar esta celebração'?" desdenhou ele rindo das minhas palavras "De que lhe adianta celebrar se nem ao menos sabes ler ainda?"

"Eu achei que..."

"Pois achou errado." sentenciou ele em tom firme.

Senti um calor subir pelo nariz, e meus olhos começarem a ficar úmidos. Mordi a parte interna da boca com força. Não era hora de demonstrar minha fraqueza.

"Sim senhor." me forcei a dizer.

Kurama me observou por um tempo. Os olhos amarelados e opacos já não demonstravam nenhuma emoção. Até que um sorriso cínico se formou no canto dos lábios finos.

"Mas você tem se mostrado uma boa serva durante estes... Quantos mesmo?"

"Vinte dois" apresei-me a dizer-lhe.

"Estes vinte e dois dias. Talvez mereça mesmo uma noite de folga." disse ele pensativo.

Não pude conter um sorriso tímido de se formar em meus lábios unidos.

"Muito obrigada senhor." agradeci com uma reverência.

"Agora vá colher algumas ervas para o chá, estou esperando a visita de Kuronue mais tarde." disse-me ele em tom distraído, como se não fosse nada de mais.

Talvez para ele não fosse nada de mais mesmo. Mas meus olhos se vidraram ao ouvir novamente aquele nome sair da boca de Kurama.

Um sorriso afetado preencheu meus lábios. Eu me sentia estranha. Não conseguia mais controlar o que sentia. Eu tinha raiva de Kuronue por amar Kurama. Mas odiava Kurama por não _me_ amar. E _me_ odiava por amá-lo. E, sobretudo, eu amava odiá-lo.

Meus pés me guiaram para longe do corpo magro e cavernoso de Kurama. Eles me levaram diretamente ao jardim de ervas que eu já conhecia tão bem. Meus joelhos bateram na grama fresca. Rocei minhas mãos sobre as folhas macias, desprendendo delas um aroma doce.

Em pouco tempo meus olhos rastrearam a erva que eu procurava. Era exatamente aquela que eu quase cortara errado dias atrás ².

Com a faca eu a cortei quase em cima do espinho pontiagudo e afiado. Rapidamente, para não correr perigo de desperdiçar a preciosa seiva da planta, enrolei-a em um pedaço de tecido que eu trouxera escondido.

Cortei também as ervas de gosto doce que Kurama apreciava tanto para o chá.

Senti-me imensamente tola ao entregar àquele ser moribundo a trouxa cheia de ervas e ainda mais tola me senti quando ele disse que podia me retirar se quisesse, já que, de acordo com as palavras dele, precisava preparar-me para aquela noite.

Assim, fui para o meu quarto. Aqueci um pouco de água precariamente em uma panela de barro velha que eu desenterrara do quarto assim que cheguei. Quando a água ferveu apaguei o fogo e coloquei a erva lá dentro. Depois me sentei na ponta da cama comportadamente, e esperei.

Uma hora. Duas. Quem sabe naquele exato momento Kurama e Kuronue já não estariam entre os véus coloridos, tirando suas roupas e rindo. Três horas. Quatro. Cinco. Há essa altura eles já devem estar naquelas de ficar séculos pra finalizar a relação. As meninas da casa de dança me contavam que quando o homem estava muito cansado a relação podia durar _milênios_ para acabar. Seis horas. Sete. Oito. Será que Kurama ficara assado? Nove. Dez. E se ele dormisse antes que eu pudesse sequer falar-lhe 'Boa noite'? Seria _muitíssimo_ engraçado se isso acontecesse. Onze horas. Doze.

Chegara a hora. Peguei um copo que estava ali por cima e enchi-o com a infusão. Arrumei sabe-se lá de onde um sorriso que exprimia uma alegria que eu não sentia, e sai.

O quarto de Kurama estava iluminado por muitas velas, que tremeluziam suavemente. Notei com certo espanto que os véus coloridos do leito de Kurama haviam sido presos para cima, constituindo uma espécie de passagem.

No meio do leito estava Youko Kurama, ele sorria suavemente, e parecia muito tranqüilo – ao menos parecia bem menos perverso do que pela manhã, certamente Kuronue tomara conta do mau-humor do amante – com a minha visita noturna.

"Aproxime-se pequena peônia. Desfrute comigo esta noite adorável." disse ele com a rouca parecendo-me extremamente sedutora aquela noite.

"Sim senhor." respondi-lhe enquanto caminhava por baixo dos véus.

"Não me chame de senhor." pediu ele segurando minha mão delicadamente "Esta noite chame-me apenas de Kurama."

Senti meu rosto aquecer levemente. Sem descuidar do copo cheio que carregava na outra mão, sentei-me tendo o cuidado de colocá-lo um pouco afastado de onde nós estávamos.

"Senhor... Digo, Kurama, como sabe que já é noite?" perguntei sem conseguir conter minha curiosidade.

Ele observou meus olhos com os grandes olhos amarelados e opacos. E logo riu.

"Ora pequena peônia, olhe a sua volta. Não vê tudo escuro, e nem sente o cheiro de terra em repouso?" perguntou ele fazendo um gesto amplo.

"Sim, vejo e sinto tudo isso. Mas não há neste céu falso que inventaste para ti mesmo nenhuma sombra da beleza da lua." repliquei.

Ele olhou-me parecendo chocado por um momento, mas logo se recompôs e sorriu para mim. Com uma das mãos segurou meu pescoço e aproximou seus lábios de meu ouvido.

"De que me serve a beleza da lua se não posso tocá-la? Prefiro ter uma beleza menor, porém mais acessível à minha forma terrestre." sussurrou-me ele.

Senti meu rosto aquecer suavemente. E voltei a fitar meus pés, como se eles fossem as coisas mais complexas que já vira na vida.

"Kuronue me contou..." começou ele fazendo com que sua voz rouca atravessasse meus ouvidos como uma lâmina.

Prendi a respiração. Incrível como a simples menção do nome daquele homem me deixava agoniada.

"... Que você ainda é pura." completou ele sem perceber minha angústia.

Fiquei em silêncio. Quem cala consente não é mesmo? E além do mais, eu nunca percebera o quanto minhas unhas do pé eram tortas.

"Havia uma lenda que me contaram quando criança, lá nas terras onde nasci. Diziam que se um homem morresse pelas mãos de uma curandeira pura, sua carne podre jamais seria violada pelos vermes." comentou ele passando os dedos pelos lábios finos.

"Contavam isso a crianças?" perguntei forçando-me a sair do estupor de minha mente.

"Oh sim. Contavam coisas muito piores do que isso." riu ele.

Desviei o olhar. Talvez fosse por causa daquela educação precária que tivessem feito de Youko Kurama o que ele é hoje. Ou talvez não. Eu particularmente nunca acreditei que a educação pudesse influenciar na índole da pessoa, mas talvez a falta dela possa.

Avistei um pequeno bule de cerâmica sobre uma bandeja de prata um pouco afastada de onde estávamos.

"Gostaria de um pouco de chá senhor Kurama?" perguntei gentilmente.

"Sim, senhorita Botan, seria maravilhoso." respondeu ele ironicamente "Já não lhe disse para não me chamar de senhor está noite?"

"Desculpe-me" redimi-me sorrindo timidamente e me erguendo um pouco para alcançar a bandeja.

Eu estava nervosa. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria ficar. Minhas mãos tremiam levemente ao pegar o bule ainda quente e servir somente uma xícara. Olhei se esgueira para Kurama e vi que este estava distraído. Aproveitando-me disso tateei às minhas costas procurando o pequeno copo de barro. Encontrei-o sem demora e despejei seu conteúdo no copo de Kurama.

Era difícil de descrever o que eu sentia. Mas do pouco que eu sabia sobre sentimentos, este me lembrava muito àquele que os nobres chamam de 'orgulho'.

Peguei delicadamente a xícara ricamente desenhada e de aspecto estrangeiro – não que eu conhecesse alguma xícara estrangeira, mas tenho certeza de que aquele se pareceria muito com aquela – e passei-a para ele. Tomei a outra em minhas mãos e o fitei curiosamente.

Ele levou a xícara inocentemente até o nariz e aspirou o odor suave, suspirando tranquilamente.

"Eu posso contar-lhe um segredo Botan?" perguntou ele mexendo o conteúdo da xícara com o indicador.

"Se é o que quer" respondi-lhe suavemente aproximando a xícara da boca.

"Eu a amo." disse ele ainda fixando o olhar no chá.

Eu estava a meio caminho de um gole e me engasguei feio ao ouvir aquilo.

"O-o que?" perguntei fraca fitando pasma o rosto cadavérico.

"Eu a amo." repetiu ele encarando meus olhos seriamente "Mas eu odeio esse sentimento. Odeio amá-la."

Eu sabia que estava fazendo um papel terrivelmente ridículo na frente de Kurama, mas não pude evitar. Mal acreditava nas palavras que ele me dizia.

"Por isso eu..." começou ele voltando a brincar com o chá em sua xícara "... Envenenei o chá que estamos tomando."

Inesperadamente eu comecei a rir. Kurama me olhou sem entender, mas eu pouco ligava. Nós dois nos sentíamos da exata mesma maneira e havíamos feito exatamente a mesma coisa.

"Pois eu também desejo contar-lhe um segredo, senhor Youko Kurama. Eu o amo. Odeio fazê-lo. E como o senhor, envenenei o chá que está nessa xícara." contei-lhe sorrindo debilmente.

Nós dois rimos em mútua compreensão.

Eu nunca vi muitos lugares no mundo. Nunca conheci muitas pessoas. Mas tenho a certeza de que no mundo inteiro, não há duas pessoas mais infelizes que nós dois.

"Sentiu ciúmes de Kuronue?" perguntou Kurama subitamente levando o dedo molhado de chá até os lábios.

"Oh sim, muito. E o senhor?"

"Sim. Mal pude acreditar quando ele me disse que não a havia maculado." sorriu ele com a lembrança recente.

Olhei em volta, mesmo que não fosse noite lá fora, ainda era noite lá dentro. E sorri.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Minha mãe costumava dizer, que se morremos à noite, as cigarras cantam por nós." disse-lhe ternamente.

Kurama sorriu e tomou mais um gole da bebida envenenada. Imitei-o e levei o líquido à boca.

Abaixei a xícara sem notar nenhuma mudança. Eu tinha consciência de que morreria logo. Tinha a certeza de que o amanhã jamais viria. Mas me sentia feliz por saber que jamais no mundo, haveria mais desafortunada pessoa que eu.

Levantei-me e caminhei para longe dos véus, seguindo a textura da terra fofa.

Kurama fez o mesmo, erguendo-se com dificuldade. Ele veio até mim e segurou minha mão.

"Está pronto?" perguntei sussurrando.

"Nasci pronto para morrer minha querida peônia. Assim como você." sussurrou ele em resposta.

Nossos pés avançaram juntos para dentro do jardim e grama verde. Os rostos erguidos e os olhos fechados.

Era como uma vez me disseram. Nesta terra de ninguém, a única lei a que obedecemos é nunca se arrepender dos crimes que cometeu ³.

**Fim**

1 – vide capítulo I

2 – vide o início deste capítulo

3 – vide prólogo

Nunca. Nunca mais escrevo nada como isso. O.O

Gente eu juro que chorava enquanto terminava esse capítulo. Nããão, ninguém merece. u.ú

Desculpe-me os atrasos com a fic, e Limão-chan, espero que tenha gostado porque é a última vez que eu faço! Ò.ó

Quem pedir continuação apanha!


End file.
